The Taming of Wolfram aka Prisoner of Desire
by BML Hillen-Keene
Summary: AdalbertWolfram, a crack pairing, but a dark story. Wolfram awakes to find himself in the hands of Adalbert, but what has the older demon got planned for him?
1. Chapter 1

_1. Wolfram/Adalbert_

_rated **R**  
Include the words:_

_This is going to be a rather sexually explicit, sick story, you have been warned, don't blame me if you don't like it. You were warned. Questionable consent, Sexual situations, abuse, etc._

The gentle swaying could have been comforting had Wolfram not known where he was. His sea-sickness was a mental thing, he knew that, but even this knowledge did not help in curbing the rolling of his stomach. Fighting back a groan, and refusing to open his eyes, because that only made the nausea worse, he tried to remember what fool reason he was on a ship this time.

"So sleeping beauty awakes."

That made Wolframs eyes snap open and his body jerk into a sitting position. A task greatly hampered by the fact that his wrists were pinned securely behind him with some kind of rope. Thus hampered how couldn't quite make it into a sitting position from where he had been lying on his stomach, and fell back, awkwardly twisted onto his side.

The owner of the voice made a rustling sound as he moved, the sound of cloth sliding over armour and leather. "Now now, don't strain yourself Little Prince."

"Adalbert." Wolfram spat as the man came into view, squatting down on his haunches beside the bed so that they were eye level. "Why have you kidnapped me?" Because really, that was all Wolfram could think had happened, as he couldn't quite pinpoint just how he had ended up here. His last coherent memory was going to bed alone, because Yuuri had gone back to his home world for a few days.

Adalbert laughed heartily at his words, making Wolfram scowl. "Kidnap? No Little Prince, I did not kidnap you. In all essence you could say that I rescued you."

Wolfram's eyes narrowed as he twisted his wrists, hoping to loosen them even a little. "Rescue me? Then why am I tied up?" he asked haughtily, struggled up until he was upright and glaring down at the still partly kneeling Adalbert.

Adalbert got to his feet and smirked, towering over Wolfram. "I rescued you from some rather nasty people, thy seemed to be under the impression that the Maou would exchange a lot of gold for you. I persuaded them otherwise." his hand rested on his sword. "However, I can hardly just let my spoils escape on me, now can I?"

Wolfram frowned, becoming quickly lost in Adalbert's words. "What?" he asked. He had been taken, from Blood Pledge Castle, by some anonymous people intent on ransoming him. Adalbert, if he was correct in assuming so, had killed these men and taken him on a ship? How could he have slept through this?

Adalbert, as if reading his thoughts, answered. "They used a drug on you, this is the first time you have been lucid in almost a week, and that's only as long as I have had you. I'm not surprised you cannot remember your captivity, as well as the drug they had you surrounded by Houseki stones at all times."

Wolfram's frown deepened. That did explain why he was so confused. "That does not explain why I am tied up?" he stated, glaring upwards.

Adalbert smirked again. "You are tied up, my Little Prince, because you belong to me now and I can do whatever I chose to do with you." With that Adalbert ruffled Wolfram's tousled blond hair before turning and walking away towards a door.

It took Wolfram a moment to fully process that, then his eyes widened and he tugged harshly on his wrists. "What!" he cried. "Release me at once!"

Adalbert chuckled and left the room, the sound of a key snapping in the lock breaking the last strands of control Wolfram had. He spent half an hour yelling and cursing, until a sudden lurch of the ship made his stomach roll and he dropped from the bed, landing with a painful grunt on the floor, trying desperately not to be sick. When the nausea had passed a little he realised, that except for his underwear, he was completely unclothed.

He remained on his knees for a long moment, wondering just what was going on, and not liking anything his mind was coming up with. Finally his brain kicked into gear, he would blame the drug Adalbert had mentioned for his slowness today. It was all he could do.

He needed to think about this rationally. He had been kidnapped, drugged, rescued (sort of) by a man who had decided to keep him. His presence surely must have been missed at the Castle by now, especially if it had been over a week he had been gone. So he knew, his older brothers being the protective kind they were, that there was someone out looking for him. He also knew he couldn't just wait for them to find him, not with the way Adalbert had said 'You belong to me now and I can do whatever I chose to do with you', made his shiver.

"Ah, ready and waiting. You will be easily trained won't you?" came Adalbert's laughing comment.

Wolfram spun towards the door, but only succeeded in tangling up his legs in the blanket that had fallen from the bed with him. He was forced to divert his attention to keeping his balance, and so missed Adalbert's approach, until he felt a large hand close around his upper arm, lifting him and tossing him unceremoniously on the bed. It did nothing to help his stomach. Looking up at the older demon, Wolfram felt himself cringe inside when he saw the way Adalbert was watching him, a hunger in his eyes that Wolfram had never seen in anyone's eyes before, not directed at him in any case.

Adalbert took a seat on the bed, facing Wolfram, who would have kicked him had his legs not been tangled in the blanket, or so uncooperative. "I have no love for demons, I will respect the Maou, and I will respect what he is trying to do. I may even help him achieve that goal. But I do not like demons. The only one I ever truly did was Julia, and your Maou cannot change that about me." Adalbert smiled when he saw the confused frown on Wolfram's face and the questions painted clearly on his face. "I'm telling you this so you will understand."

"Understand? Understand what? You don't like demons, that's fine, what does that have to do with me?" Wolfram demanded to know.

"I've always been rather fond of your beauty Little Prince. And as I did save you, you are my spoils and I can do with you what I will. You will not be returning to Shin Makoku, not unless I allow you to."

"My brothers will be looking for me!" Wolfram declared.

Adalbert smiled. "They can look all they want. By the time they do find you, you won't want to leave me."

Wolfram had trouble following this, and snorted a little in amusement. "Why would I want to stay with you when you claim to hate demons and want to own me? Why would I want to?"

It was a truly wicked grin that spread across Adalbert's face as he moved, just enough so that one leg was now fully on the bed, raising himself up, pressing his leg down onto Wolfram's tangled ones to keep them in place, one hand on the bed by Wolfram's naked torso, while the other casually pressed against the front of his underwear, fingers running in little circles across the material.

Wolfram could do nothing but moan helplessly at the touch.

"Oh, a virgin?" Adalbert smirked, digging his fingers in a little, enjoying the way Wolfram's face reddened and his squirmed, embarrassed by his response, which Adalbert could feel easily through the underwear. "You've never even touched yourself? And you 82 years old already, and with a mother like your's. I don't know whether I'm disappointed or elated by that fact."

"Yo… you leave my… my mot… mother out of this!" Wolfram gasped, he didn't know if he wanted to scream at Adalbert to stop, or beg him to pull off the underwear and touch him more.

Adalbert pulled his hand away and smirked at the part disappointed, part relieved expression that washed over his captives face. "Your right, it truly ruins the mood when you bring mothers into the moment, though yours is rather shapely." Adalbert laughed when Wolfram only glared at him, his expression a little dazed still. "Though this will make my plan a lot easier I must admit."

"Plan?" Wolfram questioned, tugging again at the rope around his wrists, needing to do something to take his mind off the sensation in his groin. It was true he had never before touched himself, believing it to be giving onto desires he had no need for if he was to become a great soldier. That part of himself he had never explored, and had no desire to. Yuuri being the small glitch in that, but he could control that. But this… He jerked on his hands again.

Adalbert inwardly laughed at Wolfram's struggles, enjoying the havoc e had wrecked in his Little Prince's coveted control. Lazily he reached over again, trailing his fingers up and down what was exposed of the boy's thigh, enjoying the gasp he drew forth as he did. "Plan?" He questioned. "My Plan? You see Little Prince, I have grown fond of your beauty, your demon heritage I can do nothing about, but you have stirred something in me boy. I intend to make you crave me, in every way."

Something of that filtered into the confused haze of Wolframs mind and he jerked. "No!" he said automatically.

Adalbert smiled, almost kindly. "You have no choice any more. You belong to me."

Wolfram pulled back, trying to move his body away. "No! You… Release me now! I…" his eyes widened as Adalbert began to tug his underwear down, completely ignoring his words. "Stop!" he demanded, but his body betrayed him as Adalbert began to touch him again. Fighting the sensations, that where only pleasure, even the pain from his wrists, cut now from his struggles, only added to this somehow. "I… I'll scream…" he gasped out. Maybe there was someone who would stop this. "This is rape!" he continued, fighting back a moan as Adalbert's hands started to caress his chest slowly, seeming to know exactly where to touch to make thinking almost impossible.

"It's not rape if you're willing my Little Prince, and as you are mine, you are willing when I say you are." Adalbert pulled back then, leaving Wolfram in a gasping mess, fully erect. "But we can't disturb our neighbours, now can we. They might not take too kindly, not after all the yelling you did earlier."

Wolfram didn't have time to protest before he felt something being bound securely over his mouth, allowing his words out in the guise of moans. He looked up at Adalbert, his green eyes becoming fearful. Adalbert, noticing that his little captive was no long as attentive as he should be, reached down and pumped furiously until Wolfram was once again fully erect and gasping behind the gag.

"Don't worry Little Prince. I won't take you until you beg me to." with a smirk he pulled off a leather band he had around his waist and proceeded to tie it efficiently around the base of Wolframs cock and balls, effectively cutting off any release he could accidentally give himself. He pulled Wolfram to the side, ignoring the startled look on the boys face and cut the ropes binding his wrists together. As he had expected, the second his hands were free, they immediately made their way to the straining penis, uncertainly trying to undo knots that would be difficult had he been completely within his right mind.

Adalbert went to his pack, and keeping an eye on his Little Prince, he pulled out a ragged dress he intended Wolfram to wear, the way he intended to get his captive off this ship and back to his hideout, where he could begin to truly tame Wolfram. A task he relished.

He couldn't begin to say when his obsession with the younger demon had begun, but it had developed. In the twenty years he had lived among the humans he had had many lovers, all men as the only woman he could ever love was Julia, he had learnt much, but one of his lovers, a young man, of much the same build as Wolfram with blond hair, Adalbert remembered fondly, had enjoyed being dominated over completely, and he had very much enjoyed dominating him. With him he had learned how to keep a man on the very edge of sexual release for many hours. Looking back at his prisoner Adalbert smiled. It was a far more enjoyable torture, and one that would bring Wolfram to him much more completely than harsh words and harsher treatment.

He would make his Little Prince beg for him to take him, beg to allowed to stay. Yes. He would enjoy this immensely.

Adalbert is probably very out of character, but I don't much care, because the character confuses me. I got this pairing on one of those pairing generator things and thought it would be interesting to twist it. It is confusing, I will admit that, and both characters are OOC, but I'm not taking it too seriously. I just needed to get back into my writing groove again, and felt like tangling with something sexual. So forgive me. There will be more. I got loads of Wolfram/Adalbert fic parings with prompts. And I kinda want to explore the whole area of D/s.


	2. Chapter 2

2. **Wolfram/Adalbert**

This is a long one. Same warnings apply as from the first one. I'm sure there's a story in here somewhere, I just have to find it.

The ship had docked soon after Adalbert had finished readying Wolfram. His Little Prince hadn't had the capacity to put up much of a fight against wearing the tattered dress; a flush had spread across his features. He had rebound Wolfram hands, chiding him gently, reminding him to whom he now belonged, and that he would need to learn to keep his pretty little hands to himself, and if he could they might be released for longer next time. His only response had been a startled gasp as he deliberately brushed the now hidden erection. Smiling he took his spare cloak and arranged it carefully around Wolfram to hide his bound hands and the gag.

Leaving the ship had been disturbingly easy, no one batted an eyelid, remembering him as the one with the sick sister, and hadn't she gotten any better? Well, they hoped she would. And he was on the docks. His first port of call was to an inn, he had some preparations to make to accommodate his prize. Stumbling across Wolfram had been a blessing, but an unexpected one. It didn't take much to get a room out of the way, after telling the inn keeper that his sister was ill, and was prone to making some disturbing noises in her delirium. Lying smoothly when he was asked if he would like a healer called, stating she could only be cured by a specific person.

Which was what lead to Adalbert standing in the small inn room at the very top of the inn; set enough apart that anything he wished to do to his Little Prince would go unheard, or at least undisturbed. Removing the cloak from his precious burden he set Wolfram onto the bed, smiling as he watched him squirm in the most delicious fashion.

"Are you ready to beg for release Little Prince?" he asked, brushing a hand down the flushed cheeks, pushing back the damp hair. Hazy green eyes focused on him, followed by an indistinct moan. "What was that?" Adalbert enjoyed the look of perplexed consternation that swept across Wolfram's features, but ignored the sounds the boy tried to get past the gag. "We'll just get this dress off you, shall we? Make you more comfortable."

He sliced the rope binding Wolfram's wrists and pulled the dress off him, knowing it was torture of the young demon as the fabric of the dress scraped over his straining penis. Finally Wolfram lay in all his glory for Adalbert's pleasure. He tutted as the newly freed hands moved where they weren't supposed to. With a put upon sigh he griped both wrists and forced them up and over Wolframs head.

"We talked about this, remember. No touching yourself unless I give you permission." Adalbert watched the confusion spread over Wolfram's face, he obviously could not remember this conversation. "I see I will have to make certain you are well aware of the rules. For now we'll just have to remove temptation." Looking at the cut wrists he made a mental note to get something softer to bind him with that would not damage him. Still holding the wrists with one hand he dug in his pack, finding what he needed after a few moments of searching, his spare belt. Manoeuvring Wolframs arms until they were pressed together, hand to elbow he wrapped the belt securely around both arms in the centre and fastened it to the headboard of the small bed.

It was not a strong restraint, but Wolfram was far too weak from restrained desire to break it. Nodding to himself Adalbert then removed the gag. "Now, I'll ask you again, are you ready to beg for release?"

Something close to defiance sliced through his Little Prince's eyes, making him chuckle at is fiery spirit. He trailed his hand down the neck and chest, circling his bellybutton for a time, dipping a finger in and out as the fancy took him, delighting at how coherent words were completely lost to Wolfram now, only sounds as his body bucked a little, in obvious desperation. But the mind fought a losing battle.

With a final circle of his Little Prince's navel he stood. "I will be back in a while, don't disturb anyone while I'm gone." he had gotten as far as opening the door when he heard a noise that could have been 'No!' He turned back to see green eyes staring at him desperately. "What was that?"

"N… no… don't… I…" it was a struggle for Wolfram to make the words come out. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to ask, beg. But it was too much, too much feeling; everything made his twitch, even a breath of air. He couldn't stay like this. He couldn't and he knew it. It was driving him mad enough as it was. "Please… I…"

"What would you like me to do?" Adalbert asked, closing the door and returning to stand beside the bed.

"I… I…"

"Do you want me to release you? To take this little bit of leather," he rubbed along the leather, earning a moan, "away? Do you want me to touch you?"

Wolfram moaned again, hips bucking.

"All you have to do is say yes."

"Yesssss." Wolfram hissed out, knowing only that this word would make it all stop, not registering the implications of it, or the permission he had granted just by uttering that one word.

Adalbert undid the leather easily, but gripped in its stead, smiling as Wolfram whimpered, he stroked the length of the erection slowly, eliciting more whimpers and soft cries of 'Please!'. He prolonged for as long as he could, touching, making his Little Price beg before he finally gave him what he craved. Wolfram came with a soft groan, quite unlike Adalbert had envisioned from the little firebrand, but finding it amused him.

"What do you say?" He asked, stirring Wolfram from the doze he had begun to fall into.

Wolfram blinked sleepily, exhausted now. "Thankyou." he mumbled and drifted off.

Adalbert smiled. Oh yes, this was going to be fun. He cleaned Wolfram and bed up, before taking the rope he had decided not to use on the boys wrists and tying his ankles together. He considered for a moment leaving the gag off, but he couldn't be certain Wolfram would not wake up and start yelling before he returned. When they reached Adalbert's hideout Wolfram could scream all he wanted with no fear of them ever being discovered. He rebound the gag tightly before he left. Throwing the blanket over the sleeping form.

He had many things to accomplish before nightfall. He wanted to be on the road by dawn.

x

Adalbert made his way through the small market, one hand resting on his sword hilt, the other fingering the small amount of gold he carried. He needed a horse, easily taken care off at the inn. He could rent a horse, whether he returned it would depend on his mood. He also needed supplies. His hideout was not far, only a day or so's travel, but he doubted he had anything edible there. Then there were the little things he needed to make his Little Prince more comfortable.

That thought made him smile.

Stopping by the stalls of the market one by one he bought his supplies, choosing only the things that would last from a substance amount of time. After all, it would do no good to leave Wolfram alone for too long until he was completely under his sway.

As he strolled on he picked up a few things that interested him. Silk ties, enough to keep his Little Prince immobile should he wish it, some clothes, just simple pieces, but full of colour. It was while he was pursuing a stall filled with little odds and ends, looking for something interesting that he came across the box. Small and designed intricately, swirls of gold and green intertwining. Lifting the box Adalbert studied it for a moment before opening it, and smiling wickedly at the contents.

This box was simply made for his Little Prince, and it would greatly help his training. Adalbert paid the vendor, and with all his purchases to hand made his way back to the inn.

x

Wolfram opened his eyes blearily, instinctively moving his hands to rub them. Eyes widening when he realised they were retrained above his head. Groaning inwardly he sagged back onto the bed. He had desperately been hoping it had only been a dream. He tensed back up when he remembered about Adalbert and he looked about the room as much as he was able.

He relaxed again when he saw the older demon was nowhere in sight. He wanted to scream in frustration at his predicament, but he was gagged again. At least he was no longer… Blushing, he roughly threw that thought away, embarrassed by what had happened. He was further embarrassed when he felt himself stirring once again.

He shifted against the sheets, willing it to stop; trying to control what was uncontrollable. He groaned, his face heating up as he saw the blanket rise a little. Forcing his eyes to the ceiling he tried not to think about it. Tried not to think about why it was happening.

Damn Adalbert, he had divested him of any pretence at self control merely by touching him. Wolfram shifted again as this thought seemed to fuel the growing warmth between his legs. He could remember the feel of the fingers brushing over…. No! no no no! He wasn't going to think about it, wasn't going to give Adalbert the satisfaction.

His sigh of frustration muffled he tugged at his arms, but found himself simply to weak to move them much. That annoyed him, because he needed to escape, he needed to get out of here. He couldn't let his brother's find him like this, or worse… if Yuuri had returned from Earth the Wimp would probably want to help in searching for him. He could let his fiancé see him this way.

Thinking of Yuuri made the tent in the blanket decrease a little, and he was grateful. Yuuri may have only been his accidental fiancé, and may not have even liked the idea of being engaged to a male, but Wolfram had in some ways grown to like the idea. He had even occasionally thought about doing… things… with Yuuri, but he had been able to keep his distance from that, able simply because he had never experienced anything he had imagined.

But now… His thoughts wandered, wondering what it would be like to have Yuuri touch him the way Adalbert had… He groaned and moved his hips a little, but the blanket didn't offer much stimulation. Maybe if he shifted onto his side…

NO!

No! He closed his eyes tightly and struggled to bring his thoughts back into focus. He couldn't do this. This was giving in, giving in to what he wasn't sure, but it was giving in. He needed to get out of here, needed to escape, and soon. Opening his eyes, determination strong in them, he tugged ineffectually at his arms, determined to somehow break his bonds, ruthlessly shoving any unwanted feelings and sensations aside, clinging to what little self control he possessed.

Twenty minutes later and he had made no progress except for making himself sweaty and uncomfortable. He had twisted himself round until he was on his stomach, fighting with the blanket to release his bound legs until he had tucked them underneath him, allowing him to struggle up to his knees, his arms in front of him. He had thought that this way he could somehow undo the belt wrapped around them. But he could see no way to without the use of his hands.

He sat back on his ankles and glared at the belt, gasping in exertion. His body still weak from the drug, Adalbert's torture, and the Houseki stones… Wait…

His eyes lit up and he wondered why he hadn't through of it before now. Concentrating he envisioned a small flame springing up by the belt, eating it away. It took so long he had started to wonder if it would even work, but finally a small flame appeared. Elated by this turn of events he willed his magic to be stronger, and soon the belt was dropping from his arms.

He sank back, hands coming up shakily to remove the gag, pulling it down round his neck, unable to fumble with the knots. He directed another flame to burn the rope around his ankles. Once completely free he splayed out for a moment, enjoying the ability to move his limbs as he wanted.

Now to get out of here. He sat up, moving until his legs were hanging over the side of the bed. He pushed himself off. Managing to stay standing for less than a minute before he crumpled to the floor. Angry he tried to push himself up, but his arms would not cooperate. He sat for a moment, wondering just how he could escape when his body was rebelling against him.

Reaching up he hooked an arm over the bed and tried to pull himself up, making it all the way to his knees. What was wrong with him? He was stronger than this! With a groan he managed to pull himself back onto the bed. He sprawled there, exhausted completely.

He tried to fight the pull of sleep, but he was forced to give up to it, unable to will himself into motion. His last conscious thought was one of dread, how would Adalbert react to his escape attempt, and of shame, that he could not get away. His green eyes closed and he surrendered to slumber.

x

Adalbert closed the door to the room and turned to the bed, pausing when he saw his Little Prince sprawled across it. A quick check showed him the burnt belt and rope and he smiled. Wolfram had tried to escape him. The boy obviously hadn't taken into account that his body needed time to recover.

He had known escape attempts would be likely. Wolfram was not the kind to let anyone try and rule him without a fight, his relationship with the King of Demons an obvious point in case. He had deliberately kept Wolfram's food intake during his illness to a level that was just enough for him to get better, but not enough to give him all his strength back. And since he had woken up he had not fed him.

Until he had Wolfram safely imprisoned in his hideout he could not take the chance of him getting away. He had not realised just how much determination his little Prince had in him, others would have given up on finding they were bound, to use his magic had drained him, but it showed Adalbert his captives strength. It also made desire swell inside him.

Striding to the bed he set his purchases down he reached out and pulled the slumbering boy towards him, smiling when he earned a small moan that had nothing to do with pain. Straitening Wolfram up, laying his head back towards the head of the bed. He looked at him for a long moment.

"Well, no time like the present, don't you think so, My Little Prince?" He reached into his pocket for the box he had discovered earlier, smiling as he open it. It contained a sparkling length of leather, with a shiny buckle. He took it out of its confines, admiring the way gold and green intertwined. The sparkling was caused by Houseki dust, just enough to prevent his little fire user from calling his magic, without making him terribly ill. It had been beaten into the leather until it was embedded in this intricate weave.

Pulling Wolfram's sleeping form into a sitting position he slid the leather band round his neck, sliding the end through the buckle. Pulling until he heard Wolfram's breath catch before fastening it. Too tight to get off without choking himself, but loose enough to breath easily. Wolframs lips parted in a small gasp, eyes opening just a little while hands brushed sleepily at the collar.

The sight made Adalbert's trousers constrict a little too much. And he gazed down hungrily, devouring the lithe body with his eyes. Unable to resist, needing to see his Little Prince flushed with arousal, begging him to touch his sweet flesh, he reached down, trailing his fingers down the bare torso, circling the navel slowly, drawing shudders from Wolfram, who dragged his eyes open. Exhausted still but unable to prevent himself waking, anymore than he could prevent the moan of pleasure that touch wrought in him.

"Wha--" he tried to say, only to have a finger cover his mouth.

"Hush Little Prince." Adalbert whispered, his fingers trailing lower on his body, smiling his approval when he found Wolfram's penis already mostly erect. Removing his finger from the boys lips, watching them pant as he continued to stroke his body, Adalbert quickly undid his trousers, kicking his boots off, followed quickly by the trousers. He moved until he towered over Wolfram, one hand quickly capturing the boys, forcing them up and over his head and holding them there while he manoeuvred his hips until his own erection brushed his Little Princes.

Green eyes widened and fastened in his face, fear obvious in their emerald depths. Adalbert smiled, knowing what Wolfram was thinking. "I will not take you until you beg me." he said quietly, moving his hips and getting a trembling gasp.

"I… I… No…" Wolfram moaned. "No…"

Lowering his body over Wolframs, ensuring he didn't crush him, he began to thrust slowly, liking the little whimpers he heard every time their erections touched.

"I don… don't…" the rest was lost in a cry as Adalbert nipped at his shoulder.

"Your body say's 'yes' Little Prince. And as it belongs to me, I will do as I please. Your mind will come round. I promise." Adalbert reached down between them, knowing Wolfram was near completion and wound his fingers around the base of his erection, thumb brushing the head teasingly, making his Little Prince convulse underneath him. "Beg me to allow you release." he whispered, nipping Wolfram's shoulder to keep him off balance.

"No… I…" Wolfram voice was soft, confused, eyes dilated a little as he tried to make sense of it all.

"You can either beg me or I can put the leather back down there and leave you like this." Adalbert whisper soothingly.

"No!" came the instantaneous result, and he made a mental note to tie off his Little Prince's erection more often if it brought about this result.

"Then beg me to allow you release."

"I…" Wolfram tried fighting, he really did. But the hands were too distracting, the feel of Adalbert covering him, his complete helplessness in the face of it all made him cave, his face colouring deeply from the shame, darkening his already flushed skin. "I… please… please…"

"Please what?" Adalbert asked. This was an important part, even through his own desire he knew this and played upon it, thrusting himself again against the little one.

"Please… I… please let me… I need to… please…" it was panted and strained; he didn't know the words for what he wanted. "…please…"

Adalbert took pity on him and removed his hand, cumming himself when he felt Wolfram convulse beneath him as his release took told. Leaving the small body spent and weary. "What do you say?" he asked, smiling darkly when Wolfram mumbled 'Thankyou' to him once again.

He pushed himself off his Little Prince and cleaned himself and Wolfram off, before pulling on his trousers again. He stood and looked down at the sleeping boy. This was much easier than he had hoped.

Settling himself onto the other bed in the room he continued to watch Wolfram, and looked forward to getting him into his hideout, where he could truly begin taming him.

Umm… I don't know whether to apologise or not for this… I don't even know if it conforms to the rules of the site. I'm not used to writing such things, but I do try to avoid any particular vulgarity in writing about sex. Anyway. I hope you liked. Please review.


End file.
